The present invention relates to aqueous compositions suitable for use in oral hygiene, especially for cleaning the mouth and the teeth. In particular, the present invention is concerned with improved oral care compositions suitable for use as mouth washes, mouth rinses, dentifrices, toothpastes, gels, solutions or strips such as peroxide or non-peroxide tooth whitening strips and the like.
The damaging effect of certain surfactants used to solubilize product ingredients and/or cleanse the mucosae, particularly the mouth, has been the subject of intense study for many years in a search for “mild” products, which not only solubilize ingredients and cleanse efficiently, but also leave the mouth and teeth with a pleasant after feel, without irritation or other chemical damage to the gums or mucosae.
We have now discovered quite unexpectedly, that by selection of specific phospholipid surfactants to modify the solubility characteristics of product formulations, compositions can be obtained which, in use, are capable of not only solubilizing water insoluble components such as water-insoluble antimicrobial agents, but maintaining or enhancing their bioavailability. Furthermore, the mildness of the composition is improved such that it can safely be used for cleansing the teeth and mucosae, including the gums when diseased or damaged. And, it is particularly useful for cleaning sensitive gums, for example when gingivitis is present.